Dean's Christmas wish
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: A/N A Supernatural Christmas is one of my favorite episodes so I decided to write about it. I would like to apologize right now if this story is like another one because I didn't copy you. Promise. But I still hope you enjoy.


Dean entered the rusty old hotel room that he shared with his brother/Lover Sam with his head down. When he looked up he saw that the room was horribly decorated with Christmas stuff. "What's all this?" He asked shutting the door.

"What do you mean?" Sam said "It's Christmas."

Dean just stood there. "What made you change your mind?"

Sam looked down "This is your last year and I wanted to make you last Christmas really special." he looked around the room. "Now that I think about it I was stupid-"

"No no no" Dean said walking up to him. "The place looks great Sammy, thank you."

Sam smiled and cleared his throat. "So have a seat and lets do Christmas stuff or whatever."

Dean smiled and sat in the chair next to the couch that Sam was sitting on. "Alright but first thing's first." He sat a bag on the table and pulled out two gifts wrapped in nothing but a paper bag. "Marry Christmas."

Sam looked shocked but took the gifts anyway. "Where did you get theses?"

Dean sighed "Some place special." Sam looked up and him and he changed his answer. "Gas mart down the street." Sam laughed and that made Dean smile. "Come on open them up." he said taking off his jacket.

"Yeah well great minds think alike." He pulled a box from under the couch. It was rapped in news paper and on top of it was a smaller news paper wrapped gift.

"Really." Dean said taking the gift from Sam.

"Marry Christmas" Sam said. He and Dean locked eyes for a minute until Sam pulled his eyes away from him. He took out the contents on the bag. "Yeah skin mags." he opened the other one. "And shaving cream."

Dean was beaming "You like?"

"Yeah" Sam said "Yeah I do."

Dean opened his gift and smiled "Well what do you know fuel for me and fuel for my baby. Theses are awesome thanks."

"No problem" Sam said "Oh" He picked up two shot glass and held one to Dean. "Marry Christmas Dean."

Dean took the glass and they toasted. "Merry Christmas bro."

They each took a sip out of their drinks then it was silence.

"Hey Dean" Sam said breaking the silence. Dean looked up at him and he couldn't say the words that he desperately wanted to say so he changed his mind. "Do you want to watch the game?"

Dean sat his drink down. "No I don't but I do want to know what you were going to say."

Sam sat his drink down and sat back. "It's nothing important Dean just forget it."

Dean sighed, he got up and sat next to Sam on the couch. "Come on Sammy lets just talk."

Sam looked sown "I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry that we fought all the time and I'm sorry for blaming you for everything that has happend in my life. But most importantly I'm sorry for making us go back to being brothers. I love you Dean and I want to be with you."

Dean smiled "Now was that so hard to say?"

Sam chuckled "Actually it kind of was but I'm really glad I said it."

Dean leaned forward and kissed. "I love you too Sammy and I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't care about you anymore after we broke up and went back to being brothers. Truth is I never stopped loving you and I never will. You're not only my brother, you're my soul mate." he then sat back and cleared his throat. "And if this isn't a chick flick moment then I don't know what is so why do we watch the game."

Sam chuckled "Yeah but it looks cute on you."

"What?" Dean said looking over at him.

"Being the sensitive one for once and not being the big brother who's always a hard ass. It's nice to see this side of you." Sam admitted.

Dean took the remote from Sam. "Well I''m not saying all that but for you I'll try to be more like that." he kissed Sam once again and turned on the TV.

Sam watched him for a minute then focused on the game.

The two of them then shared Dean's last Christmas together as brothers, lovers, friends.

A/N LOL I know the ending is kind of booty but I couldn't think of anything better so forgive me.


End file.
